Mephisto
The Mephisto is a lower-level demon that appears in Devil May Cry 4. The Faust is a larger relative of the Mephisto, and is considerably more intelligent, cruel, and violent, though it is still cowardly when unshrouded.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Faust: "While closely related to Mephisto, Faust is leagues more intelligent and cruel. While its tiny, cowardly physical form is unchanged, Faust’s capacity for violence makes Mephisto seem like a mere infant. Gunfire can be effective in disrupting the effects of his magical black cloak." Description Mephisto The Mephisto covers itself with a cape of black mist composed of a special gas that allows it to pass through solid objects and float through the air.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Mephisto: "A floating demon wrapped in a black cape of special gas that allows it to pass through objects. Mephisto appears to its foes as a black demon of death; however, in truth its physical form is nothing but a tiny coward." However, if the cape is removed through use of fire arms or the Devil Bringer, the Mephisto is revealed to simply be a red scorpion-like demon, unable to defend itself and a coward. The Mephisto is also able to extend its spear-like fingers, allowing it to impale a victim before they can react.The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 35, Mephisto: "Mephisto is a lower-level demon that emits a black mist as it floats in the air. The black mist allows it to pass through solid objects. It can also grow and shrink its sharp fingers at will, making them into powerful weapons that can stab prey from long distances." If the player destroys the cloak of a Mephisto and pays attention to the demon when it is on the ground, it can be noticed that its head is actually upside down, showing a mouth which the Mephisto opens in order to scream in panic. Hence, what it seems to be its forehead when in cloaked form is actually its chin. Faust The Faust's true body is white, somewhat larger than the Mephisto's, and possesses several tendrils around its head that give the appearance of hair; the mist that covers the Faust also takes the appearance of a large-brimmed hat on its head. Like the Mephisto, they are able to extend their fingers, but can do this with more than one finger at a time, and can even detach their fingers to hover in the air and attack on their own. Faust are often accompanied by a pair of Mephistos. The same way than what happens with the Mephisto, Faust's head can be fully seen when the demon is on the ground, showing that its hair is actually a beard that covers a tiny mouth with sharp teeth. In addition, its head upside down is similar to a human skull. Behavior Mephisto Mephistos have several attacks, which you should pay attention to: Their main attack is their finger extend: first of, they always circle around you once, preparing to attack, their finger will start to glow, and then eventually extend long enough to impale you. This attack does not knock you off your feet if hit. Their next attacks is tail swipe: they will make a spin and swing their sharp tail in the end, damaging in 180-degrees arc. Knocks you off your feet if hit. Their third attack is body spin: they prepare to attack, creating a hurricane around them and then rush at you. This attack can hit you multiple times and knocks you off your feet if hit. Their final attack is dash: they retreat backward and then make a quick dash going through the ground in the process. This attack deals heavy damage and knocks you off your feet if hit. Their additional attack is restore attack: when Mephistos restore their cloak, they make a spinning attack in the process. This does not knock you off your feet if hit. Faust Faust have similar attacks but are much stronger. Their main attack is their double finger extend: at start, they circle around you, then show up both of their "hands" and extend their fingers at you. They hit two times, for each hand and second attack knocks you off your feet if hit. Their next attack is tail swipe: they perform it identically like Mephistos. They make a spin and swing their tail in arc. Knocks you off you feet if hit. Their third attack is hand swing: Fausts widen their "hands" and then make two broad arc swings. Does not knock you off your feet if hit. Their fourth attack is dash: unlike Mephistos, they do not retreat backwards. Instead they show up their "hands" and then dash at you, making an upward swing with their "hands". This attack knocks you in the air if hit. Their final attack is summoned swords: they cover themselves in a purple sphere, reducing taken damage and summon multiple swords around you. These swords will either then extend, damaging much like Mephistos' finger attack or fly at you (Much like Lucifer's Bondage move). They appear every time in different patterns, varying the amount of swords summoned. These swords will be inactive for a short period, giving you time to either dodge or deflect them. These swords can be deflected with any melee attack and will increase Stylish Gauge. Their additional attack is restore attack: they perform it identically like Mephistos. When Fausts restore their cloak, they make a spinning attack in the process. Does not knock you off your feet if hit. Strategy Mephisto Mephistos' cloaks can be easily dispersed using Nero's Devil Bringer and Dante's Shotgun or Pandora. Once the cloak is gone, you should attack it relentlessly. It is best to use your powerful attacks to make sure it doesn't regenerate its cloak. It is possible to defeat Mephisto while its cloak is up using Charged Shots or the Coyote-A. It is possible to counter the Mephisto's primary attack (which it extends its finger downwards) with a well timed Buster or any melee attack. Furthermore, its finger might still be stuck on the ground for a matter of seconds, which can still be hit. When this happens, the Mephisto will be forced backwards making it vulnerable to a higher damage. Also, in this state, every hit makes them stagger, so continuous attacks will kill them easily. Since they like to levitate away from the player, they can be hard to keep up with, but as Nero you can counter this by enemy-stepping as they ascend, allowing you to stay on the same altitude as them. Another good strategy is to use Calibur to close the distance with them should they fly away. During those moments where you can't land a good hit, you should rapid fire Blue Rose (or Ebony & Ivory as Dante) to keep airborne, because if you let yourself fall to the ground, you'll have to chase them down all over again, thereby breaking your combo. You'll want to stay in the air with them as much as possible, since this places you in a better position to keep dishing out damage. As an added visual cue, Mephisto's hands are visible at all times; the demon sets them in a "wondering" pose when moving, but they appear different whenever it is going to attack. Faust Fausts are like their weaker counterpart, but are much tougher to defeat. Use Nero's Buster and Dante's Shotgun while in midair to make their cloaks disappear as quickly as possible. Once their cloaks are gone, beat them up using your most powerful attacks, though they have the tendency to put their cloaks back up before you're able to kill them. Once they have little health left, they will release sentries that follow and attack you even when you are far away, with the Faust often attacking in conjunction, use evasive maneuvers to avoid damage. As with the Mephisto, it is possible to defeat Fausts while their cloaks are up using the same attacks. Unlike Mephisto's, Faust's arms are not always visible, since they are not actually attached to the demon's body. In certain attacks, the red hands only appear just when the Faust is about to attack, making it more difficult to evade or counter its movements. Both An easy way to remove the cloak of both Mephisto and Faust with Dante is to use Ebony & Ivory, Gunslinger Style and use Rain Storm directly above them. Remember pressing and holding the button will cause Dante to use the move longer. Using Fireworks with the Shotgun while jumping into one will also strip a considerable amount of cloak. Appearances in Other Media ''Teppen The Mephisto has its own card in the game. Background Faust is a figure from German legend who made a pact with the Devil, trading his soul for great knowledge and worldly pleasure. The appearance alongside Mephistopheles references the 1604 stage play "Doctor Faustus" by Christopher Marlowe, the first stage adapation of the tale. Mephistopheles is a demon who serves Lucifer in Hell and in a deal, bargains Doctor Faustus' soul in exchange for knowledge of the arcane arts. The name Mephistopheles means "one who fears the light"." Mephisto is a fairly common short form of the name. Additionally, both Mephisto's and Faust's true bodies strongly resemble that of an earwig, a type of insect. Gallery Illustrations from the ''Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Mephisto concept art.png Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Faust concept art.png References es:Mefisto y Fausto Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons